Another Love Story
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: "You're 17, Chad, you've got all your life to find the girl you're meant to be with" "Unless you're a genie, I don't believe you." He frowned harder than before. "That girl could be closer than you think..."    Dedicated to my brother Matthew.


**A/N:** This story means a lot to me; since I had to WATCH this happen to someone I care about dearly. So, if it wouldn't be too hard, please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SWAC... =(

**Dedication:** I am dedicating this to my older brother, Matthew, whose story of love and heartbreak touched me deeply. If only I could really know what you felt through those tears. I love you, Matt, even though we fight- but you're my brother, and I could never hate you.

Another Love Story...

_Flashback..._

Her lips touched his in one final kiss before she pulled away from him, pushing her hands against his chest to keep him from kissing her again.

"I don't know about this," Alicia whispered with her eyes shut tight and shook her head in shame.

"Why? It's not like you've got anything _better_ to do," he said slyly against her neck.

She pushed him back again, biting her lip, "Yeah but, I'm with Chad," she told him, "And I don't want to mess it up."

He stepped back from her, "You don't want to mess things up with him?" She nodded at his question, "Then why are you even here?"

"Do you love me?" She asked in a soft tone of voice.

He nodded, "Of course I do," he answered as he bent down to kiss her again.

"Then... I love you too..."

They didn't know it, but Chad was standing in the shadows, watching them kiss passionately. He swore he heard his heart break inside his chest...

_End flashback..._

More tears fell down his face as he dealt with the heartbreak. He usually didn't try to go for long term relationships, and now he knew _why_. He didn't like heartbreak.

Chad never had his heart broken before- _he's_ usually the heart breaker.

He was curled up in a tight ball in the corner of his dressing room and hadn't come out for hours. He didn't want to see anyone, he didn't want to even talk to anyone, he just wanted to sit in the corner and mope.

He thought it was silly to be crying over something so stupid, but he did really like her, and she was cheating on him.

He imagined heartbreak to be less painful, and that girls were just overdramatic, but being in their shoes- he just wished he knew what it felt like beforehand.

There was a soft tapping on his door.

He didn't answer.

"Chad," a soft voice came, "Open up, please."

He stayed silent inside the room, turning to lean his head against the wall.

"Chad, please, we're really worried about you," she yelled through the door.

He let out a snort, "No one would care if I even died," he yelled back to Sonny.

"That's not true, Chad, we're worried about you," there was a short silence, "Well, I am at least."

He didn't answer her.

"Let me in, please," she pleaded as she rattled the doorknob.

With a loud sigh he got up and headed for the door. He stopped to look at his reflection in case you could tell he's been crying then carried onto the door, unlocking it and opening it for Sonny.

She stepped in the room with an apologetic smile on his face, "I'm real sorry, Chad, about Alicia- I know you liked her."

He shrugged in response as he sat down on his couch. She followed close behind and sat next to him on the couch. She grabbed at his hand, holding it in her hands. His eyes averted to their hands in one and he tried not to smile.

"Chad, I'm sorry," she repeated.

He embraced her in a hug, sobbing softly on her shoulder.

"You know this is why I don't like long term relationships. I don't like committing to a relationship because I know that they just won't work out," he cried into her shoulder as she patted his back comfortably.

"Not all relationships end up like that, Chad. Once you find the one you're meant to be with, you'll know," she whispered into his ear.

"But how?"

"If you haven't noticed," she started softly, "You're seventeen, and you've got all your life to find the girl you're meant to be with. Don't think you won't, because you will."

Chad shuffled away a bit, "Unless you're some sort of genie, I don't believe you," he said roughly as he sat back on the couch.

"You never know," she said with a chuckle, "Your special girl could be closer than you think."

She looked him in his eyes as they glistened with tears, knowing that he was miserable about this girl. But without hesitation he smiled at her, the smile she'd been waiting to see.

"I hope you're right," he commented as he leant in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Sonny."

She stood up, letting his hand drop in his lap.

"I'm just glad that you're talking again," she told him as she grinned back at him.

He nodded, the smile not leaving his face for a while. As she started to leave, Chad stood up hesitantly and pulled her back into the room.

"Sonny, could you stay here for a while?" He asked nervously. She nodded in response and sat back down by his side.

They sat up and talked for a long time about anything that came to mind. Chad didn't seem all that sad anymore- for he felt like Sonny could mend his heart. And for the second time for the night, Chad smiled along with Sonny, the smile becoming impossible to wipe off his face.

Smiled were contagious. Laughing is contagious. But Sonny is definitely contagious.


End file.
